


Lemons & Limes

by CoolStar69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Lemons & Limes

**Warning: This lemon will have non-consensual sex and violence, and maybe more.**

**Fandom: RWBY AU**

**Settling: Quite possibly an AU but it's more meant to take place before Adam joins the White Fang.**

**P.S this might just be me but I have no idea when Adam was branded so just to be on the safe side he's going to be 18+ (Cause I have a feeling he might not have been the age I would like)**

**_____________________________________**

I sat on my chair by my makeup table waiting for my men to bring in my latest plaything, I couldn't wait to get to work on him, he was just a handsome little Faunus with firey red hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.

 

Must be because he's a Faunus cause I've never seen any human with those shade of blue, they really were quite beautiful, it's a pity that they belong to a Faunus though.

 

"We have him m'lady," One of my servants said before opening the door wider showing off the Faunus I just brought,  I smiled feeling excitement that I can now play with my new toy.

 

"Excellent!"  I had them bring the Faunus closer to me before making him kneel as I look down upon him, I loved doing that, it made me feel all the more powerful. 

 

It's a feeling that I just can't live without and crave constantly so I do things to make the feeling stay with me always, surrounding myself with people who are lower rank in life than me.

 

Purchasing playthings but not just any playthings, I purchase Faunus playthings, what being in this life is any lower than a Faunus? 

 

And so much fun to break, and toy with? Not many, I've had so many throughout my years before disregarding them, giving them to a family member or friend once I grew tired of them.

 

But out of all the ones I've had very few were in any way rememberable so far I've only had two that I hold in very high regards as a plaything.

 

One was a dove Faunus with such pretty white wings and gorgeous platinum blonde locks and the iciest blue eyes you'd ever see (they almost gave this one a run for his money), he looked like such an angel with that fair skin of his.

 

At one point I couldn't help myself and ended up doing more things than a Lady of my stature should do with a Faunus, oh if my Father had found out I would have been in such trouble that a Faunus was one to claim my purity but really it shouldn't count.

 

*chuckles* I mean seriously it's a  _Faunus,_ do you understand that? A Fau-nus such a lowly creature could never even dream to have taken a lady of high stock as I's virginity.

 

So I am still pure through and through, and when the time comes it will be my future husband to truly have claim over it but that won't be until a very long time.

 

Right now I just want to focus on having fun not love which brings me to my little toy that was staring at me currently with such hate.

 

"Such an ugly look in what has to be the most beautiful eyes I've seen, how unbefitting" I shook my head in disapproval before placing my hand to my temple and sighing.

 

"But to be excepted of a Faunus, it's all they know, after all, one ugly and vile thing after the other and why wouldn't they? When they lead such lowly lives" I said placing my heel onto his face.

 

He made a move to fight back against it but I activated my semblance causing him to slam down onto the floor as I smirked, just where he belongs.

 

"I hope that this serves as a lesson to you Faunus" I rose up from my seat, walking around to his left side placing both hands onto my hips.

 

"That it's pointless to fight against those above _you_ and that you should just accept that _this_ is to be your life till the day you _die_ " I kicked him onto his side.

 

"But before you do _die_ I want to have some  _fun_ with you and toy with you till I've had my fill then I'll pass you along to someone else who might have some use for you... that is if  _there's_ anyone who would have any use for  _you_ " I placed a slender finger to my bottom lip in thought.

 

"I really can't imagine anyone having any real use for you... none of my friends are into toying with you like I am as far as I know" Soon I covered my mouth as I giggled.

 

"Even if they were you would be too _used_ and _abused_ that you really wouldn't be of any fun to them...but who knows that still might need some Faunus for the mines or something in the likes" I shrugged not really caring anymore on if anyone would have any use for when after I'm done.

 

That's not  _my_ problem what becomes of him when I'm done with him, it's  _his_ problem. 

 

"Well, enough chit-chat let's get to the _fun_ stuff shall we?" Still keeping him down with my semblance I walked over to my closet and scanned it for which one I wanted to try out on my new Toy?

 

There was so many to choose from and some I've gotten a little tired of using already but not enough to throw them away yet, they were still fun it's just that they weren't currently.

 

"Oooo" My eyes widen as I spotted one that I almost forgot I had, it was buried so far behind the others that it's been out of my sight for quite some time.

 

"I use to loooove using you" I picked it up before giving the signal for my servants to tie the Faunus up, I didn't want to have to use my semblance twenty-four seven and I also didn't want to be the one to go through the trouble of tying him up either.

 

Once they were done I told them to leave and got to taking off the rags the Faunus came in and saw a rather nice looking body... nicer than any noble I've seen at pool parties.

 

Not many High-class men felt the need to work out and such, and not all Faunus had this kind of tone and definition as this one did. not even that Dove one.

 

He was just more slim and dainty but still _had_ such a beautiful body and skin that it almost felt like a crime to scar it up the way I did.

 

Oh if only he had been a human and a noble such as I then such beauty would have never gotten tarnished, and all would have been right with the world.

 

I took my time and cutting him in certain places that pleased me and whipping his flesh as well as using my other tools on my toy. 

 

Until he was all bloody and bruised up to perfection, crimson red liquid flowed down his body in such a beautifully captivating way and those purplish looking bumps from the bruises were in all the right places that soon I felt that little tingle.

 

The one I only get on very special playthings and a burning desire surged through me, one I couldn't fight much like that time with the Dove.

 

Nor did I want to fight it, it's been a while since I've played that game, the Dove was the first and last till now, not even artic fox Faunus gave me this feeling. 

 

I wanted to feel that pleasure I had felt that one time with the Dove Faunus again now that my body had come across one that made it feel this way in such a long time.

 

Walking over to him, I untied him without any worry, he was too weak to do anything to me and I trusted that my semblance was fully capable in teaching this Faunus a lesson or two till it was in his head that you don't go against your masters.

 

I moved him over to my bed but then changed my mind realizing that if I did it there I'd have to throw it away...and I didn't want to.

 

So instead I took him over to a chair that I had no special favor towards and tied him down before pulling down his pants.

 

His little friend wasn't up yet so I had to get the thing to perk up before I could do anything fun, thanks to all the times I've played with the Dove.

 

I came to learn how to handle these things, all I had to do was do pretty much what I did to get his friend up, I bent down and brought it to my lips.

 

Slowly I licked it up and down, and got a little response here and there but it was enough, I tried twirling my tongue around the tip of it for a bit before taking it into my mouth.

 

And started bobbing my head up and down, I didn't really notice till now but the Faunus was biting his lip down really hard like he was fighting something...

 

Oooooh he doesn't want to moan as the other one did, now normally I don't think I would care, why would I care if he moans or not? This wasn't for his pleasure but rather my own.

 

But then I saw it as a challenge, not only that but I also recall loving the way the dove Faunus would moan so maybe I would like his too?

 

If I didn't then it's whatever, I just want to get him to do it and see how defeated he'll look once he fails in keeping himself from basically admitting that he's enjoying this.

 

How disgusted he'll feel or if he'll even feel disgusted, I hope that he does, it would be more fun that way, he just might even hate himself if he does.

 

That would be so amusing with that in my I did everything I could think of just to get him to do it but he was being quite the challenge.

 

Soon I pulled out my breast and placed his friend in between while also sucking till eventually, I did something that made it hard for him to resist.

 

Apparently, when I got a little pissed at him defying me I nibbled down just a bit out of anger being sure not to do it too hard cause remember I wanted the thing to perk up not go down.

 

I'm pretty sure if I had done it any harder it would have defeated the purpose of this any who once I nibbled down just right I heard a moan force it's way out.

 

Sadly though his moan like I had thought had nothing on the dove... he really was a one of a kind pet.. it's such a shame he killed himself.

 

Maybe I pushed him too far? He really was something, I normally would have gotten rid of a Faunus within a month maybe less but him..

 

Him I kept for five months, having fun together with every following day except for when my Father would visit then I had no choice but to keep him in a separate room though I would try now and then to visit him late in the night.

 

Till one day during my Father's visit he... he took his life thus ending our fun.

 

Enough I don't want to ruin my mood by thinking of that. 

 

Once he moaned and I felt that his penis was hard enough I lift my dress and placed myself above it, he tried to break free but failed oh so miserably. 

 

He even screamed out for me to stop but all it did was make me want to do it even more, I slide it in just as he bit back down on his lips.

 

This time though I didn't care, I already got him to do it and it wasn't anything special sure the look of defeat was a cute expression but nothing I'd want to see twice.

 

I already saw it once and that was enough, now I just wanted to focus on me. 

 

Moving as I pleased, hitting every.signle.spot that felt so good and I will give him this he was much longer than the Dove and could hit places my little bird couldn't even reach.

 

I threw my head back moaning as my walls clenched and released on him but eventually I realized that maybe moaning out loud wouldn't be wise.

 

You never know who might hear and if they'd use it against you or not, one of those scums might scurry off and tell my Father about my business and that would be the end of my fun.

 

I don't want that, I want to continue playing with Faunus and if any make me want to do these types of things I want to continue doing this as well.

 

Never giving this feeling up, never leaving a pleasure like this behind for anything even if it's lacking in something... something I couldn't quite place.

 

But it matters not, not when it still feels so good regardless. 

 

In order to keep myself from moaning I bite down into the Faunus's flesh, it was disgusting having my lips touch skin so beneath me but at the same time it was kinda fun.

 

I was still hurting him with every bite I took, biting harder and harder till I produced a scream or two, coming down faster onto him with my hip work.

 

Throwing my head back in laughter when I thought of how much he must hate this or well how much he must hate this in spirit cause in body. 

 

One wouldn't get the impression, not with how hard he was or how every now and then he'd have just a tiny whiny little moan. 

 

It was just so fucking funny, I hope that he truly despites himself, I want it to sink into his very being that he's tainted make him wish he was never born as such a lowly creature in life.

 

 Oh what a fun thought that is, I truly wish he were thinking that right now at this very moment, soon I felt a knot building up in my body.

 

Knowing this feeling and knowing what it meant, I couldn't wait for it to come so I tried to get it to get a move on, and give me that feeling I hadn't felt in ages.

 

And when it did I bite back down onto the Faunus to cover up my moan which I think might have been it for him cause not a second after I felt him release inside of me.

 

My eyes widen as I pulled myself off him and slapped him. 

 

I didn't want him flowing through me but I was so absorbed into my own pleasure that I forgot that eventually, he'd release himself as well.

 

Glaring down at him I tsk before going to the bathroom to wash it out when I returned I stopped by my fireplace as a sick thought came to mind.

 

I've never branded a Faunus before... maybe it might be fun?.. it is something new and different.

 

Liting up the fireplaces I got the brander ready and slowly crept closer towards the little Bull of a Faunus, "Maybe this might serve you well as a suitable punishment" 

 

I raised it up to eye level and pushed my arm forward, hearing him scream out in pain as I felt unbelievably happy hearing his screams.

 

They were far more enjoyable than his moans...

 

~~~~

I kept the Faunus for slightly longer than the usual time though not as long a the dove but longer than the fox which up to three weeks. 

 

But eventually, he started to bore me so I gave him over to a friend that was gathering some up for his little sport hunt event, I thought about going over to watch the Faunus be hunted but hunting was never something I took any interest in.

 

So I passed it up knowing that it would only cause me to become even more bored than I am currently which is already pretty bored.

 

Nothing is holding my interest anymore, I haven't found any Faunus that catches my eye, none have stood out and I don't want to keep wasting my money on the boring ones that I use to just to play with.

 

After having owned an angelic dove Faunus, an exotic snow white Arctic fox and then a bull Faunus with the most beautiful shade I've blue I've seen so far.

 

That is up until I ruined them which I came to regret once I realized that I could now no longer gaze upon them, I started to feel so damn stupid.

 

A feeling I haven't felt much in such a long time but lately with that thing, it's all I've been feeling, stupid enough to let him cum inside me tainted the memory of the last Faunus to do so. 

 

Stupid for ruining such beautiful eyes and the list later goes on and on so I just got rid of him, I don't like feeling stupid and I no longer wish to.

 

Finally reaching the spot in my garden that I wanted I came to a stop and lowered myself down with my pretty white & red roses placing them on the dirt that clearly looked to have been dug up at one point.

 

"Oh, how I miss you... why did you have to kill yourself? Now I'll never know how long it would have been before you would bore me or if you ever would have" I traced circles into the ground before yanking my hand back to my chest when I heard footsteps.

 

I moved around from the spot following the footsteps till I came to where they were coming from, it was one of my servants who looked to be looking for me.

 

Soon they noticed my presence and turned to face me, "Ma'dam there you are, we've received word that your main house as been raided and burned down to the ground by a group of Faunus, known as the white fang" I blank dully while thinking how fortunate I was to be visiting my Summer home.

 

"They say that it appears that their target might have been you so you should take extra precaution in your safety" I raised my eyebrow.

 

"Is that all?" They nodded so I dismissed them as I walked off back to the house just as I started to ponder over a thought.

 

"Would those white fang members make for fun playthings?"They certainly seem like they have more of a fighting spirit which would make it more fun to break.

 

Maybe I should entertain the thought some more before inviting them over.


End file.
